1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with a gas hot water heater for installation in a wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gas hot water heaters are known in the art, for example, from German utility model No. 89 03 020. In that water heater, which can also be operated as a water heater by condensation of the heating gases, the standard design principle of horizontally oriented water heaters has been adhered to, i.e. burner, combustion chamber, heating gas tubings and exhaust gas collecting chamber are arranged in series thus involving relatively large depth requirements. In addition, the manufacturing effort involved with such a water heater is substantial, which also applies to water heaters of the type disclosed by German utility models 86 01 896 and 89 03 023 which are neither intended nor suitable for wall installation in view of their angular housings.